


just a matter of time

by anxioushufflepuff



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bloodhound is secretly a romantic, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Choking, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Rimming, Safewords, Scratching, Strap-Ons, Teasing, This is super self-indulgent, afab bloodhound, even though they think they have no clue what being romantic means, this is the opposite of bh with ambiguous genitals, two horny dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushufflepuff/pseuds/anxioushufflepuff
Summary: Last time was rushed and messy because they had been too impatient.This time, they wanted to take Elliott apart, to give him exactly what he deserved and more.-Or two times Bloodhound paid Elliott a visit outside the ring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by [showstopper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152630/chapters/42925430) by juxtaposed_cat, you should read it if you haven't already! <3

The first time Bloodhound sought out Elliott outside the ring, they surprised him when he took a break during his night shift. 

He was leaning against a wall in a little alley adjacent to the bar he was working at part time, his gaze fixed on the dark sky above, seemingly lost in thought.

Instead of his usual gear, Elliott was wearing casual clothes. His muscular chest was covered by a black shirt accessorized with a navy blue scarf. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans that clung to him in all the right ways. His goggles were gone and his hair was falling smoothly against his cheek. 

He looked incredibly enticing. 

Bloodhound didn’t hesitate. And because they loved the element of surprise, they made sure to approach Elliott without being noticed. Like a predator creeping up on their clueless prey, they carefully moved without making a noise. They managed to sneak up to him, only making themself known by grabbing Elliott with one hand and pushing him up against the wall. 

“W-What the hell,” Elliott stuttered, hands instinctively reaching for the arm holding him up. It only took him a second, though, to realize who was lifting him up. He relaxed instantly and let his arms drop. 

“Oh, wow, didn’t see you there, gorgeous. W-What are you doing?”

“Greeting you in a way that you enjoy.”

The way Elliott let his head fall back and groaned told them everything they needed to know. 

They strengthened their grip and pressed themself against Elliott. Their free hand began to slide down his chest ever so slowly before palming his growing erection.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Elliott moaned shamelessly. “But I don’t have much time, I have to get back to work.”

“This won’t take long.”

With that said, they opened his pants and pulled them down, together with his underwear.

The second his dick was released, Elliott let out another groan.

“Y-You are being serious?”

Instead of answering, they started stroking his cock. 

“Okay, yup, this is happening, we’re really doing this.”

“Are you complaining, félagi?” they asked, ready to stop anytime Elliott would say so.

“Nope, no comple-comb-con- not at all!” Elliott immediately replied. “I- ughh, it’s hard to talk with your hand around my dick- I was just hoping for a more, y’know, romantic setting.”

“I’m sorry,” they chuckled. “After today’s match I couldn’t hold myself back any longer.”

Elliott moaned which was a particularly lovely sound, “G-Glad I could finally convince you.”

He reached out with his hands, grabbing their coat and pulled them even closer. His legs found their way around Bloodhound’s waist and he shamelessly started thrusting into their hand.

“I’ve been fantasizing about this a lot," he sighed blissfully. 

“How does it compare to your fantasy?” they purred, watching him intently.

Moving agonizingly slow, their hand dragged its way up to the tip of Elliott’s erection, making sure to squeeze tighter, the higher they got. They circled the tip with their gloved index finger, using his pre as lube to make their movements more fluid. 

“Oh, baby,” Elliott chuckled breathlessly. “The fantasy doesn’t even come close. This is- hnnng please don’t stop- so much better!”

“Good.”

Calculating each stroke, they started a relentless rhythm, making sure Elliott experienced the utmost pleasure. Since Elliott was basically clinging to them with all his limps, they didn’t need to hold him up anymore, so the hand currently not occupied with Elliott’s cock started wandering down. They squeezed his butt which rewarded them with another moan. 

“S-Shit, if you keep that up, I’m not gonna last very long.”

“That’s the plan,” they replied. “Remember, you’re still at work. You have to go back soon.”

“Screw work, I want-” whatever Elliott wanted to say got lost in a whimper. They had pressed their index finger into the slit of his cock. Even more pre was leaking out. 

“Fuck!” Elliott yelled, immediately raising an arm to muffle the noise he was making. 

Bloodhound bit their lip. They weren’t prepared for the impact Elliott’s arousal had on them. Now they started regretting that they didn’t wait until Elliott’s shift was over and they could go somewhere else. To have more time to take him completely apart. 

But decisions had been made and tonight was about Elliott’s pleasure. They could wait. They knew Elliott wouldn’t deny them if they sought him out again. He had made it _very clear_ how much he was interested in them, even going so far as to tell them he’d always be available if they needed a certain kind of release.

And he was such a pretty sight, how could they say no?

Especially now, clinging to them so desperately, cheeks flushed, hair sticking to his now-sweaty forehead and his mouth... Oh, his mouth let out the most wonderful sounds. 

They changed their pace, altering between quick, hard strokes and slow, sensual ones, almost caressing his cock. They even fondled his balls for a moment before moving all the way up to the tip again. 

Elliott didn’t stop moaning, the noise filling the small alley despite his attempts to muffle himself. They could feel his thighs trembling even through all the layers separating them. Oh, how they wished they could feel his skin on them.

“Yes, baby, that’s good, exactly like that,” Elliott let out, his arm falling weakly to the side, not caring anymore if he was being too loud.

They kept stroking him, a smug expression hidden behind their mask. They enjoyed watching Elliott fall apart by their doing. It filled them with pride to know that they could do this to him. 

“Come for me, félagi,” they purred.

And Elliott, being the good boy that he was, came. Hard.

“Oh, f-f-f-uuuck.” 

Bloodhound made sure to catch every second of his orgasm. They loved the way his eyes shut close in pleasure, his mouth hanging ever so slightly open, a moan stuck in his throat. And the way his back arched as he kept jerking up into their hand, come spurting out in thick ropes, making a mess out of both of their clothes. Not that either of them cared. They also noticed how his entire body relaxed and practically melted into them afterwards. 

Elliott Witt truly was beautiful.

Bloodhound gulped, trying to suppress the emotions that wanted to bubble up. Now was not the time to get lost in feelings.

They let him ride out his orgasm until he became too sensitive and started squirming in their arms. They gently let him down, immediately pulling out a piece of cloth to wipe both of them clean. Well, as clean as possible, given the circumstances.

“Shiiiit,” Elliott let out breathlessly. “That was good. _So_ good. You’re amazing, really.”

“Thank you,” they replied softly, pleased to hear his compliment. 

“W-W-What about you?” Elliott asked after adjusting his pants.

“Another time.”

So there’ll be a next time?” Elliott asked, clearly trying to mask the hope in his voice.

“I will find you,” they simply stated.

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Elliott replied, still caught in the afterglow. “But, uh.. you promise?”

Bloodhound chuckled, “I promise.” 

They turned around to leave, knowing that they couldn’t resist him much longer if they stayed.

“Good night, babe!” Elliott shouted before they were gone.

“Good night, félagi.”

As they turned around the corner, they could feel their own arousal throbbing between their legs. They really had to force themself to keep going instead of going back to devour Elliott. 

Patience, they told themself. 

All in good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >And Elliott, being the good boy that he was, came. Hard.  
> this line gives you a lil’ insight in what’s gonna happen in chapter two
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> where they have all the time in the world ~~so expect like 8k-10k worth of porn~~
> 
>  **random fact about the writer** : This is the fastest I've ever written sth, I fear that it is horrible. ;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised you 10k worth of porn, here you go uwu
> 
> [Here's a screenshot of all of my references for Bloodhound.](https://i.imgur.com/cFAyxOu.jpg) Credit to all the wonderful artists who bless us with their headcanons ❤️ (if you want credit, pls let me know!!)
> 
> ( **Note:** Explicit description of Bloodhound's appearance **and** genitalia. They're afab in this fic)

For the second time, Bloodhound decided to surprise Elliott at home.

They had told him they’d find him.

And so they did.

For a seasoned tracker like them, it wasn't difficult to find out where Elliott lived, despite him making a secret out of it. Out of all the legends, Elliott for sure enjoyed the spotlight the most, closely followed by Octane, but he still valued his privacy. 

Wraith, unexpectedly, was the one to give them a lead, making a snickering comment about Elliott's living situation. Apparently, the trickster didn't want his fans to know he wasn’t living in a fancy apartment, but a rather shitty one instead. Bloodhound did not ask how she knew about that, it wasn't a secret that she and Elliott were good friends and hung out quite often.

Not that they needed any clues, they were able to pick up enough tracks around the headquarters to follow a trail across town, eventually arriving in Elliott's neighborhood. 

Once there, it wasn't difficult for Bloodhound to find Elliott's place, and it took every ounce of will power in them not to immediately go over and knock on his door. It was _so_ tempting. 

Ever since they've had a taste, it was extremely difficult to remain patient. After the events in the alley, seeing Elliott in the ring was both incredibly exciting and absolutely terrifying.

Sometimes, it still caught them off guard how much of an impact the man had on them. They weren’t used to these kind of emotions. Bonding with another human was usually not something they were interested in, let alone falling in love, but that’s precisely what had happened. 

Their religion didn't forbid romantic or sexual relations but Bloodhound had never considered having a love interest as a part of their life. They were a hunter, placed into this universe by the Allfather to represent the Gods and fulfill their wishes. 

Could it be part of the Allfather's wishes for them to find Elliott Witt? Was he part of the reason they had sent Bloodhound to the Apex games? Unlikely.  
Was it selfish of them to act on their feelings, despite it possibly angering the Gods? More than likely.

For the first time in their life, however, they were willing to follow their heart, not their faith. The Allfather would send them a sign, for sure, if they disapproved, and despite their willingness to follow through with their intentions, Bloodhound hoped and prayed the Allfather would give them their blessing.

Or their help, frankly.

Arousal wasn't something they felt often, and it had been a long time since another person had this strong of an effect on them. 

These days, it wasn't a rare occurrence for them to find themself completely overwhelmed by their emotions, ranging from flustered to downright horny. It was quite distracting, and they got scolded by their squad mates, mainly Bangalore, too often for their liking.

Whether they were on the same squad or not, it didn't matter. Elliott managed to turn killing each other into a flirtatious challenge. Bless the Allfather, it wouldn't surprise Bloodhound if Elliott saw their fights as peak romance.

Since Elliott was very persistent in telling them exactly how he felt, they hadn't been hesitant to approach him that time in the alley, after an exhilarating day in King's Canyon.

Since then, some time has passed, and they've been in the ring together a couple of times afterwards. Facing each other, as well as being on the same squad, was more thrilling than before.

Being this close to Elliott's private quarters really tested Bloodhound's limits.

One persistent thought, however, kept them standing still.

Last time was rushed and messy because they had been too impatient.

This time, they wanted to take Elliott apart, to give him exactly what he deserved and more.

So they turned around, albeit begrudgingly, and left.

There were still many preparations to be made, and it took a few days to gather all the items they wanted. Luckily, the Apex Games took place near a big city and there were enough stores scattered all over town to get everything.

Picking the best day was another thing they wanted to figure out before initiating anything. They made sure to settle on one neither of them had to go in the ring, and Elliott didn’t have to go to the bar, that night and the next, making sure both of them were relaxed and didn’t have any other obligations.

On the day they decided to execute their plan, the moment Bloodhound awoke, they could feel heat coiling in their stomach. They were ready to devour Elliott, but they’d have to wait, it was way too early for that. 

A long, thorough shower gave them time to fully wake up. As they rinsed shampoo out of their thick hair, they thought about the day ahead and tried to mentally prepare themself, trying to calm their nerves, but all they managed to do was get more excited. By the time they stepped out of the shower, their dick was throbbing.

Pearls of water dripped on the floor and ran down their body as they caught sight of themself in the mirror hanging on the wall across. It had already been in the place when they had moved in, and they hadn’t been bothered to remove it. Them covering themself out in the outside world, didn’t mean they were bothered looking at their body. Certain parts, for sure, but they were at peace with most of it. 

After grabbing a towel and drying their body, they took their time to simply look at their reflection, starting with their face. It was covered by claw marks, proof of the many beasts they fought, and several, smaller puncture holes for all of their piercings.

One scar, however, clearly stood out more than the rest. A nasty burn mark covered most of the right side of their face, the skin scarred, all the way up to their ears and down to their neck. A large part of their hairline was burnt off, which was usually hidden by a combination of braids and side parting, even with the mask on. They quickly swoop their wet hair over to the side to cover it, at least partially.

Scars were seen as honorable battle marks in their culture and Bloodhound appreciated most of them, however, the burn mark was one of the few scars they didn’t like to be reminded of.

They also had multiple tattoos on their face, as well as on the rest of their body. Tattoos were a long, old tradition; their people saw them as a way to honor the Gods and eternalize their faith in a meaningful way. Each tattoo had a special meaning and Bloodhound wore them with pride. 

Their eyes wandered down to their chest and arms. Similar to their face, and to the rest of their body, the skin was covered by scars and other old battle wounds. It almost looked like lightning winding its way through their skin on their left arm, parts of it concealed by a tattoo going all the way down to the back of their hand. Their right biceps was sporting more claw marks. On both hands, their knuckles were tattooed with small symbols and words in their native tongue.

One of their personal highlights of their body was their flat chest. They hadn’t been born with it, only later in their life getting the opportunity to modify their body in a way they felt more comfortable with. As a way to celebrate and honor this event, they had both of their nipples pierced and always wore handcrafted jewelry. 

Bloodhound gulped and quickly averted their eyes as they caught sight of their second biggest insecurity, a nasty bite mark on their thigh, chunks of skin were missing and an artist had tried to cover it with a tattoo, but it was still visible, the angry red an aggressive contrast to the rest of their dark skin. While also being covered in scars, those on their left leg were minor compared to the one on the other leg. 

Their toes were inked with symbols similar to the ones on their hands. All of their tattoos were minimalistic in style.

As their eyes started moving up again, they rested on their genital area. Curious fingers started prodding on their parts, and they wondered if Elliott would be into them. He had no clue what was, quote unquote, inside their pants and they hadn’t talked about sexuality yet. The entrance to their sex was hidden by their dick resting over their slick folds.

They weren’t self conscious about their body and had never cared what other people thought, however, this would be the first time they considered exposing their body entirely. Sure, they kept it hidden most of the time, anyway, but even during sexual encounters, they had not once been completely naked.

This time was different though… This time it was Elliott they wanted to seduce. Someone they were in way too deep already. 

Sure, Elliott was very vocal about his admiration but he had never caught a glimpse of their skin before. Perhaps his attraction would only last as long as they remained a faceless mystery...

After what felt like way too long, they averted their eyes from the mirror and finally left the bathroom. Clothes were quickly pulled out of a drawer, the outfit another thing they had planned ahead. All of their clothes were handmade, and even though they’d rather lose the next ten matches than admit it, some, if not most, of the items they decided to wear tonight were custom made exactly for this day. 

First, they slipped into their underwear and a pair of black high-waisted jeans, which clung to their legs in all the right ways. Next, a sleeveless, white turtleneck was pulled over their chest, followed by a brown leather vest with soft fur on its collar. 

It was time to tame their hair with a brush, before skilled fingers parted several strands and braided them into small plaits, so used to doing it at this point, they didn’t need to look in a mirror. After they were done, their fingertips touched along their work to feel if, at least, the nastiest part of their scar was hidden from view. 

What followed was their favorite part of getting ready: picking out their jewelry. Bloodhound had stretched ears, three helix piercings on their healthy ear and a septum. Piercings were another important part of their culture, each piece represented a special event. This time, they wanted to decorate their body with ornaments that represented the importance of this event. Just like the clothes, every piece of jewelry was handcrafted by them exclusively for this occasion. 

Their eyes briefly wandered over the scars in their face, as they put in their piercings. 

Would they reveal themself completely today? They could feel doubt boiling in their gut. A blindfold was part of the items for a good reason, not just because of a sexual interest. They were still indecisive if they’d take it off, given Elliott even agreed to use it in the first place

When they were done, it was still way too early. They didn’t know if Elliott was an early riser or prefered to sleep in, and they most certainly didn’t want to inconvenience him. Catching him off-guard was one thing, but frustrating, or worse, angering him wasn’t something they wanted to provoke. 

They started wandering impatiently through their apartment, trying to find some form of distraction. 

At first, they fed their ravens and checked if they needed anything else. After spending some time with them, effectively calming their nerves, Bloodhound left them alone to eat in peace. 

After that, they tried to distract themself by checking every prepared item, making sure they carried everything they needed with them. At one point, they even went back to double check their kit. It would be unforgivable if they forgot anything. However, even after all of that, not enough time had passed and it was still way too early.

How they managed to wait long enough in the end was something they didn’t quite understand themself. 

When it was finally a time Bloodhound deemed acceptable to leave, they were a bundle of nerves, it was a mix of arousal and worry. Worry that Elliott had changed his mind and disapproved their planned advance. What if he had a hook up the night before and they were still present? 

Bloodhound worried their lip between their teeth, sharp canines almost piercing skin. There was really only one way to find out, right? Besides, they had spent so much time preparing for this, they owed it to themself to at least give it a try. 

They covered the lower half of their face with a black mouthpiece, only leaving their ears free. Then it was time for the rest of the mask. They start by pulling the back piece over their head. After pulling out the strands of hair that got stuck beneath the item, they connect the lower part of their mask with the rest. They consciously left out the tubes, these were a necessary part of their armor in the ring or during a hunt but weren’t needed outside of that. Lastly, they put on the top part of their mask. 

When that was done, they put on their gloves and thick coat, and checked on their ravens one last time. Bloodhound said goodbye to them by petting their heads softly and cooing at them in their native language. 

After making sure they were carrying every necessary item with them one last time, they slipped into a pair of heavy boots and left the house. 

The way was rather uneventful, and it wasn’t actually that far away from their own place, but it still felt like it took way too long. Each step brought them closer to what they craved, fueling their anticipation.

When they finally arrived, a light sweat had broken out on their forehead, the restraints of the mask not helping the situation at all. At this point, they couldn't wait to get the damn thing off.

Bloodhound impatiently climbed a few stairs and rapidly knocked on Elliott's door. A booming voice announced, “Sorry, not interested in whatever it is you want from me. So why don’t you do us both a favor and leave?”

They could hear muffled shuffling from inside, hinting that Elliott was going to answer the door despite his dismissive words.

“Look, I finally have two days to myself, not gonna lie, I was really looking forward to spending most of the time on the couch, I know, I know, total shocker, the charming Mirage, not out on his free days to mingle with people, but hey, what can I say, even I need a break. Also, I’d really like to know how you found out where I liv- H-H-Hound?”

All of a sudden, Bloodhound was once again glad to have their face hidden, they took way too much enjoyment out of Elliott’s perplex state.

”Well, hello there, Mirage,” they greeted him mockingly formal.

He clearly wasn’t expecting company, given how much he loved to be in a presentable state around other people. Right now Elliott was only wearing a cropped t-shirt and loose sweatpants, and they knew, he didn’t see either of these fit as daytime wear. This was the first time they saw him looking this… cozy. They realized how much they’d love to see him like this more often, but they quickly pushed the thought to the back of their mind.

“Uh, hi,” Elliott replied, still sounding a little taken aback. 

Elliott’s expression was almost shy and he shuffled on the doorstep, his hands awkwardly clenching at his sides. Bloodhound got the sense Elliott wasn’t the kind of person to show this kind of side of him to a lot of people. Yet, it was still surprising how long it took for him to regain his composure. 

He looked different than in the ring. It wasn’t just the clothes, of course, he wouldn’t wear his jumpsuit at home, but his overall stance was unusual. The contrast between Elliott and his persona of ‘Mirage’ was rather jarring. Not that they didn’t know before, it was just especially noticeable now. 

Elliott sheepishly brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, probably to have something to do with his hands. His shirt rose, revealing more of his chest and his muscles shifted in an incredibly enticing way as he did so. Bloodhound had to hold themself back not to devour him right here on his doorstep.

“I wasn’t expex- exep- I’m surprised to see you here.”

“I told you I’d find you.”

Their words have an immediate effect on Elliott. As if a switch had been flicked, his entire posture changed. He leaned one arm against the door frame, placing his other hand on his hip. A flirtatious grin appeared on his lips and he winked at them.

“Well then, why don’t you come in, gorgeous?”

They didn’t need to be told twice.

And they didn’t seem to be the only impatient one. The second they entered and the door was closed, Elliott was on them. He used his entire body weight to press them against a wall, his growing hard-on clearly noticeable through his thin pants.

“I missed you,” he sighed and looked in the optics of their mask with a smirk. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Elliott reached for the top piece of their mask and they let him pull it off. Their hair fanned out over their shoulders and Elliott couldn’t resist burying his hands in it. 

“Your hair is beautiful,” he mumbled almost thoughtful, his fingers toying with their braids and the jewelry worked into them. 

He nuzzled the part of the mask where their lips would be, “Now that you’re here, babe, we can have so much fun.”

While talking, his hand had sneakily started to wander over their chest, playing with the zipper of their coat. They didn’t stop him from pulling it down nor from removing their coat.

Elliott bit his lips, “I can’t believe I really get to do this.”

His eyes wandered over their exposed skin, the various scars on their arms, taking in every detail. They noticed his gaze lingered on the tattoo on their left arm. 

“Why?” they chuckled, enjoying his gaze on them.

“ _Why_?” he laughed, grabbing them by the pelt of their vest. “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed of undressing you? Unwrapping you like the sweet present you are.”

Their chuckle turned into a huff as they tried to hide their laughter. He could be so sappy. “Again, I hope the reality lives up to your imagination.”

“Oh, baby, you have no idea,” Elliott replied sweetly.

He started to grind his hips against them and their hands automatically reached out to him, one hand grasping his hips in an iron grip. With the other, Bloodhound cupped the bulge in his pants, earning them a raspy moan.

“This gives me flash-flash-flashbacks,” Elliott chuckled breathlessly. “I could get used to your hand on my dick.”

They scoffed, “You’ll get used to much more.”

Their hand wiggled its way into his sweatpants, just enough so that they could pull his cock free. With delight, they noted he wasn’t wearing any underwear

“Deal! Yeah, I’m totally down with that,” Elliott whimpered.

With their gloved hand, they spread his pre on the tip, using it to stroke his cock with less friction. They gave him a few test pumps to see how he reacted and what he liked.

Elliott seemed to enjoy sturdy pumps with more pressure so that’s exactly how they continued. Releasing their grip on his hip in favor of reaching down to fondle his balls seemed to have been the right choice.

“Oh God, Houndie, just like that, feels so good.”

Letting his words wash over them, they continued stroking and squeezing him, exactly the way he seemed to respond the most

“C-C-C-Careful,” Elliott wheezed, thighs trembling. “Or else this ends sooner than we’d both like.”

“You can come more than once, right? Can you do this for me, my pretty boy?”

“Ohh, shiiiiiiit,” Elliott moaned, hips rutting frantically against their hand. “Yes, yes, I can.”

They knew he was close.

Noticing Elliott's upcoming orgasm was relatively simple. His thighs started shaking, his grip on them increased in strength, but, most notably, he got unusually quiet. Oh, he was still making noise, but lust had clouded his brain to the point where he started babbling nonsense instead of cohesive sentences.

“Please.... babe... good, so good... your hand… hnngh… gonna…”

They waited till the last moment, until he was almost there, and then, out of the blue, they squeezed the base of his cock and let go of his balls, effectively preventing him from coming.

A loud howl left Elliott’s lips, “W-What the fuck, Hound?!”

Elliott looked at them almost accusingly, a frown creasing his eyebrows, lips drawn in a pout.

“I changed my mind, you’re not coming yet, I have different plans.”

“Come on,” Elliott howled, desperately pawing at their arm but they were not to be swayed, “I can give you so many orgasms, I swear!”

“Why don’t we move this to the bedroom?” they growled instead of responding to his statement, and moved their hands to his ass. 

Elliott mockingly raised an eyebrow, “So soon, already? Aren’t you supposed to court me first, say with a kiss, maybe? Go on a date, perhaps?”

He couldn’t see it but they were rolling their eyes, “Weren’t you the one just begging me to make you come? Besides, don’t pretend you don’t consider our time in the ring together as dates.”

“Ohh, Houndie, you know me so well,” Elliott sighed, completely enamoured. 

An impatient huff left their lips, as Bloodhound tensed their muscles to lift Elliott up in their arms.

Elliott groaned, immediately wrapping his legs around their waist. “Ok, babe, this is really hot.”

“Good,” they said with a rumbling chuckle.

“Second door to the left,” Elliott guided them breathlessly. He nuzzled the little skin he could reach between their shirt and their mask. A shudder ran through Bloodhound and they had to stop midway; now it was their turn to press Elliott against a wall. 

Bloodhound increased the grip of their hand that that was still clinging to his ass. Their other hand found its way back into his pants and they gave him a few lazy pumps. Elliott threw his head back and let out a loud moan. 

Increasing the pace of their pumps made Elliott’s thighs tremble around them and they knew he was getting close again. They stroked him right till the very last second and proceeded to prevent his orgasm once more. 

Elliott cried out, his eyes opening in protest. 

“W-Why do you have to be so cruel?” he panted weakly.

They leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I have plans for you tonight, mín elskan. I want to make you beg until all you can think about is your sweet, sweet release. But even then, I will deny you. Only when you start crying and sobbing in the sheets will I allow you to come.”

“Fuuuuckkkk,” Elliott groaned, eyes already half-lidded. “That’s tor-tor-tor- it’s cruel, but like, in a good way, so yeah, I’m so on board for that.”

Hearing his approval made them realize, they really had to get to the bedroom. They only let him down once they had kicked the door shut, noticing that his pants hung even lower than before.

Elliott immediately headed towards the bed. Legs spread wide, he sat down on the edge, the outlines of his erection clearly visible. He patted a spot next to him on the mattress and waggled his eyebrows, “Care to join me, gorgeous?”

They didn’t need to be told twice, but they decided to take their time. 

Being with Elliott had resolved their anxiety and any doubts they previously had. They knew they wanted to show him their body, which was why they slowly started undressing, fully aware that Elliott’s eyes were on them the entire time. 

They easily slipped out of the leather vest and their gloves, but quickly realized pulling off the shirt would be difficult with their mask on. They hesitated, considering how to proceed from here.

Elliott, of course, noticed their hesitation.

“Y-You don’t have to, really, you can keep your clothes on.” Elliott intervened. “I don’t want you to feel uncomf-unconf-uncu-uncomfortable.”

“I want you to see me.”

Elliott was stunned into silence, at least for now, and he watched them intently as their arms pulled off the lower part of their mask, revealing the black mouthpiece that covered half of their face.

“Just not everything yet,” they added apologetically.

“I’m happy about everything you're willing to give, really, this is already more than I ever hoped I’d get and I-”

He stopped talking as their hands reached for the last clasps of their mask and gingerly pulled it off. 

Piercing green eyes made contact with dark brown ones. A gasp escaped Elliott's mouth and his eyes widened. 

They silently watched him. His eyes wandered over the visible claw marks, the piercings on their healthy ear, the inked symbols on their forehead, and he thoughtfully took in the details of the tattoo that was still partly covered by the mouthpiece.

“Wow,” was all Elliott managed to say, his mouth hanging open.

Encouraged by his awed gaze, they grabbed the hem of their shirt and pulled it over their head, revealing a lithe, muscular chest.

“Holy shit,” Elliott whined. “Your nipples are pierced. Fuck, that’s hot.”

They allowed themself a smug grin, glad it was hidden by the mouthpiece. Elliott reacted so positively, it was exhilarating and arousing at the same time. 

Elliott leaned forward and looked at them with big, pleading eyes, “Please, can I.. Is it alright if I, uh, y’know.. if I play with them?” He gestured towards their chest.

A shudder run through them and they immediately stepped closer to the bed. 

Elliott’s arm reached out to them and they allowed him to pull them in his lap. They both groaned in unison as his cock brushed against their sex. His fingers gently started tracing lines on their back and for a moment he simply looked at them with adoration. 

Suddenly, a teasing glint appeared in his eyes. Never interrupting the eye contact, he angled his head towards their chest, opened his mouth and dipped out his tongue to play with the piercing.

A hiss escaped their lips and they clung to his shoulders, nails digging in deep.

He traced their nipple with the tip of his tongue, covering it with his spit, before taking it between his teeth. 

“Helvíti!”

Their nipples had never been this sensitive before, but right now the skin caressed by Elliott felt like it was on fire. Bloodhound clung to him desperately, hips rutting down against his cock. 

When he started to nibble on the tender skin, they could no longer resist and looked down at his mouth. That’s when Elliott decided to loll out his tongue again, and he flickered the tip of it against their pierced nipple.

They growled and could see the corner of his mouth tilting up in a smug grin.

He took the entire nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, making their dick throb. Their eyes stayed glued on his teasing mouth as heavy breaths left their lips. 

Elliott started sucking harder, adding teeth. Bloodhound shivered, unable to suppress a low moan as he started grinding his cock against them, perfectly in rhythm with their own frantic, jerking hips. He nibbed and bit the nipple, all the while continuing to suck on them.

Even though both of them got pretty riled up, Bloodhound managed to keep a cool head. They ended up, albeit reluctantly, pulling Elliott’s head back and moved out of his lap to stand next to the bed again.

Elliott made a frustrated sound, his arms motioning them to return to him, “Come back, babe, I want more, that wasn’t enough.”

“Well,” They shrugged nonchalantly. “I wanted to remove the rest of my clothes before we continue, but I can keep them on, if that is what you want?”

“N-No, nope, not gonna stop you from doing that.”

They allowed themself another hidden smirk and their fingers started toying with the buttons of their pants.

Elliott groaned, “C’mon now, that’s not fair. Stop messing with me, Houndie.”

His right hand landed in his lap and he shamelessly rubbed the bulge in his pants.

He wantonly rolled his hips up into his own hand, “See what you’re doing to me, sweetheart?”

“It’s quite obvious,” they said amused but gave in to his plea. 

They quickly opened their pants and kicked them off, together with their boots and socks. Unwilling to even start getting doubts, their underwear followed soon after.

With nothing but the mouthpiece covering the last bit of them and their identity, they felt extremely vulnerable and let hair fall in front of their face as they looked down at themself. Their gaze was immediately drawn to the ugly bite mark on their thigh. They dropped their head in defeat and looked at their feet instead. Why did they think this was a good idea? 

A soft gasp made them lift their head again, and what they saw made heat bloom in their entire body.

Elliott’s mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyes were clouded with both, arousal and adoration.

“You’re beautiful,” he let out in a raspy voice.

“Thank you, Elliott,” they replied, unusually shy. 

They stepped closer to the bed once more and looked down at him. 

“May I touch you?”

“ _Please_.”

They gently placed their hand on his cheek, causing him to close his eyes. They enjoyed the feeling of his beard on their naked palm. 

It was the first time they really had the chance to look at his face up close. The two of them had never hung out, all of their encounters limited to the ring, and then that one time in the alley which was rushed and at nighttime. 

Their fingers softly swept over his skin and they explored his face, tracing each of his scars and caressing his face before moving lower.

As their fingers reached his neck, Elliott tilted his head back to expose his throat, willingly offering more access. Their mouth got dry. There was no way, Elliott was unaware of what a vulnerable position he just put himself. They wrapped their hand around his throat and gave it a light squeeze, earning them a gasp, but for now, they filed that information back for later. 

Instead, they continued moving their fingers downwards, placing featherlight touches on his collar bone. 

“Your hands are amazing, love them so much,” Elliott breathed. “Please don’t stop, feels so good.”

He didn’t have to worry. They had no intentions of doing so. 

They kneeled down in front of him while sliding their hands over his chest, and as they lifted the hem of his shirt, Elliott instantly rose his arms. They chuckled and removed the piece of clothing, revealing a hairy, muscular chest.

Gentle hands quickly returned to stroke over his chest, sliding over his nipples, prompted Elliott to moan, so they teased his nipples for a while until they moved on, making sure to touch every inch of skin and memorise every one of Elliott’s reaction. 

Elliott restlessly thrust his hips up as they reached the waist of his pants.

“Patience, mín elskan,” they murmured and took a step back.

Elliott let his head fall back with a groan, “Don’t you think I’ve been patiet-pat-p-p- I think I waited enough, sugar.”

They shook their head, ignoring his frustration otherwise, in favor of pulling items out of their discarded pants. 

“Would you be comfortable with these?” they asked and presented him the blindfold and handcuffs.

“Hell yeah!” Elliott let out, his cheeks flushing at his own eagerness.

They smiled and stepped in front of him, “We need a safe word, however, in case you want me to stop or anything I do is too much.” 

“Can't I just say ‘Babe, stop, this is enough’?”

“You’re assuming you’ll be able to form coherent sentences,” they deadpanned. 

Elliott whimpered, “Fuck, you really wanna go all out tonight.”

“It's what you deserve.”

He made another sound that came close to a whimper, “That’s not fair, I should be the one spoiling you.”

“You are more than welcome to return the favor in the future,” they simply replied. 

“Deal!” Elliott immediately let out. “How about Mozambique? As a safe word.”

They looked at him, amusement sparkling in their eyes, “Whatever works for you.”

“Mozambique it is,” Elliott grinned. “As for a ges-ges-gesture, how about I alert you by clapping my ass cheeks together?”

This time, they can’t stop themself from laughing, if only quietly. He could truly be ridiculous. Their reaction made his eyes lit up and he gave them a smile. 

“Seems like we agree on that.”

Instead of replying, they raised their hands and gently covered his eyes with the blindfold, tenderly stroking his cheek afterwards. 

“You’re doing so good.”

An unexpected moan made them pause.

Huh. 

Intrigued, they went on to test something out. 

They leaned forward and whispered directly into his ear, “You’re being such a good boy.”

Elliott shamelessly moaned, his hips helplessly thrusting forward, “Holy shit, that’s hot.”

“Indeed,” they admitted thoughtfully, already thinking about all the ways they could use this newfound knowledge.

Now that Elliott was unable to see his surroundings, they got a few more items, including lube, massage oil and a few towels among other things.

“Can you stand up for me?”

“Of course.”

With their help, Elliott willingly complied. As he got up, Bloodhound grabbed him by his hips and pulled him close. As their bare chests were touching, they could feel his erection pressing against their side. 

Elliott’s arms wrapped around them just as their hands started toying with the waist of his pants.

“You’re incred-indred- wonderful,” he said in a husky voice.

“Thank you, félagi,” they replied softly before pulling down his pants. His cock sprang free and left a wet string of pre on their thigh. They shivered.

“Now please lay down again,” they ordered softly. “Preferably on your stomach, if that is okay.”

“Sure thing, sugar,” Elliott nodded. 

After they guided him back to the bed, he immediately followed their orders.

“Good boy.”

Elliott shamelessly moaned, hips rutting against the sheets. 

For a moment, all they did, was look at him, his strong, muscular back, his thighs, equally athletic and his gorgeous, lush ass. 

“You are such a pretty boy,” they purred, playing with the handcuffs between their fingers. 

“Come on, babe, don’t let me hanging,” Elliott whined, prompting them with a suggestive twist of his hips to get on the bed with him. 

With a huff, they gave in, crawled over to him and settled down on his butt, pinning him down effectively. While they grabbed him by his wrists with their free hand, they leaned forward.

“Be patient,” they reminded him again. “Tonight we have all the time in the world.”

“N-Not gonna lie,” Elliott whined. “I’m not sure if I’ll make it through the night if you keep that up.”

“I have faith in you,” They replied, securing the handcuffs on the bed frame. “Besides… You have been doing so well so far, you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

Elliott keened as they placed the cuffs around his wrist, “I- Fuck,I-I’ll try my best.”

A gentle hand caressed his right wrist, “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Is this still okay?”

“Yesss,” Elliott hissed, rutting his hips into the mattress.

Allowing themself a faint chuckle, they rose up to look at Elliott lying beneath them. He was such a lovely sight, really, so completely at their mercy.

Playful hands traced over his back, their nails lightly pressing into his skin. They stroked downwards, avoiding his ass, instead moving on to his legs. The way he trembled under their touch was incredibly enticing, and they made sure not leave a single inch of skin untouched., except for the area Elliott wanted to be touched most.

“Come on, babe, I could really use your hand- I’d very much appreciate it if you could grab my ass.”

But Bloodhound was stoic and didn’t give in so easily.

One hand stayed on his back, as they reached next to them to grab the bottle of massage oil. After opening it, they let a few drops of it drop on his back unannounced. Elliott flinched, but quickly relaxed back into the sheets.

“Shit, Hound, how about a warning next time?” Elliott didn’t sound mad, just surprised.

Even though it didn’t seem like they angered him, they still felt guilty and got serious for a moment.

“My deepest apologies,” they said ruefully. “From now on I will be more considerate.”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Elliott chuckled reassuringly. “It was just unexpecten-unexpet-unext- just took me by surprise, is all.”

“Is this alright?”

“Hey, it’s all good. In case it hasn’t been clear, I’m _really_ enjoying what you do to me so far.” If I could touch you, I’d put your hands right back on me. ”

They smiled. “Shall we continue?”

“Yes, _please_.” 

The next time they squeezed the bottle, they let some of the oil drop onto their palm, spreading in there and warming it up, before placing their oiled up hands on his shoulder blades. They started to tenderly spread the oil on his upper back, getting a content hum in response. 

“This is nice.”

Eyes watching their every move to make sure not to hurt him, their hands moved up his neck, applying more pressure with the tips of their finger at his hairline.

“God, babe, that feels so good,” Elliott let out a deeply relaxed sigh, his body practically melting into the mattress. 

The fact he trusted them this much, to relax like this in their presence, moved them immensely. 

Moving their hands back to his shoulders, they kneaded the flesh a little harder into particularly tense spots. After ridding the knots there, they moved down to his lower back. All the while encouraged by the sweet noises Elliott made and his words.

“I swear, Houndie, this is like a dream, only better because this is real,” he babbled dreamily. “I can’t believe how good you are to me, I don’t deserve you, I really don’t.”

His words caused them to pause, and for a moment all that mattered, was to convince Elliott how wrong he was. Bloodhound acted swiftly, placing their hands on his butt and bending their arms, so that they could lean forward. They ended up pressing him into the mattress with their entire weight.

Elliott groaned excitedly, hoping perhaps, they’d get back to the good action, they were, after all, finally touching his ass. In that case, they’d have to disappoint him, they merely wanted to share an important fact with him. 

They murmured softly in his ear, making sure he heard every single words, “Believe me, my love, you deserve this. You deserve everything.”

Elliott’s response was an entire body shudder and a desperate moan. 

“Wow, okay, you sure know how to sweet talk a guy.”

They chuckled before they rose up, loosening their grip. Seeing their imprints on his skin, immediately made them feel two kind of ways, guilty but also aroused, even though it would take a lot for them to admit it out loud. 

“I’m sorry, mín elskan,” they said, sounding ashamed as they gingerly caressed the abused skin.

Elliott snorted, “Babe, do you honestly think that bothered me? It’s so hot. You better left some marks on my skin.”

“No,” they mused. “And I did. Leave marks that is. But I should have asked for your consent first.”

That earned them an unexpected moan, “Not that you have to but believe me it’s much apprec-apprec-appreciated.”

“Interesting.” They inclined their head, curious. “Does it turn you on when I ask you for your consent?”

Elliott’s answer is a mixture of a laugh and a groan. “Not even gonna try to deny that,” he wheezed.

They smirked. This entire excursion had already proved to be quite informative, and they wondered what else they had left to discover.

“Does this feel good?”

“Yes,” Elliott sighed against the sheets. 

“Can I touch you again?”

“Pretty please, babe.”

Oily hands resumed kneading his back, knowing exactly where to apply pressure to make it a pleasurable experience for Elliott and making sure to hit all of his sweetspots. 

At some point, Elliott started grinding his hips against the sheets, trying to get some form of friction. Based on the frustrated sounds he’s making, they knew, that alone wasn’t enough to get him to come, so they simply continued.

“H-Hound,” Elliott panted helplessly.

“What is the matter? Are you not enjoying the massage?”

“No, that’s not it, it’s great, but I really need— hnnngh,” Elliott was interrupted as they used that exact moment to press their fingers into a particular sensitive spot. 

With a loud moan, he threw back his head and his arms pulled on the handcuffs, desperately trying to move. It’s almost adorable to see him writhing on the sheets. He seemed to enjoy it as well, given by the noises he continued making.

“Do you still remember our safeword?”

“Yes.”

“And the gesture?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I touch your legs?”

“ _Yesss_ ,” Elliott hissed, thighs trembling once again with need. 

“I’ll apply more oil first,” they warned him, this time wanting to give him a little temperature shock.

Elliott nodded eagerly and they let oil drop out of the bottle directly on his thighs. The fluid ran down his legs, leaving glistening tracks on his skin. They caught each drop of oil before it reached the sheets and massaged the oil into his skin. 

The feeling of his strong legs beneath their hands was lovely. They caressed his calves, massaging his strong muscles until they could feel he was completely relaxed, and they moved on his feet, giving them just as much attention. 

“Babe, come onnnn, I’m dying over here!”

They continued to ignore his pleas, only moving their hands up after feeling like the rest of his body got enough attention, and finally, grabbed a handful of his sweet, plum ass. 

There was still plenty of oil left and their hands moved smoothly over his skin, as they squeezed his ass cheeks between their fingers, kneading the flesh and spreading them apart to get a good look at his hole. Their thumbs ever so softly stroked the inside of his cheeks, moving close to his hole but never touching it.

By the time Bloodhound was done with the lower part of his body, Elliott’s entire body was trembling. They could see the way he tried to lift his butt in the air, chasing their touch.

“Come onnnn,” Elliott grunted. “Please, Houndie.”

“Patience, mín elskan,” they reminded him softly. “You’re doing so good so far, I know you can last a little longer.”

A frustrated whine left Elliott’s lips but he complied and lowered his hips again.

Bloodhound sat back on their ankles, their eyes never leaving his body as they raised their hands to their face. They didn’t hesitate as they removed the last of their clothing. 

“Hound, not gonna lie, I really need you on me, as in _right now_ ,” Elliott demanded.

For once, they immediately followed his request by resuming their previous position, hands grabbing his ass in a bruising grip as they pressed themself flush against him with their entire body. 

“Yesss, exactly like that,” Elliott groaned.

With the tip of their nose, they nuzzled his cheek, making Elliott freeze.

“D-Did you-”

“Yes,” they cut him off, nipping at his ear. “There’s something I want to do that’s only possible if I bare my face.”

“Okay, yeah, I’m down with that,” Elliott sniffled, choked up with emotion.

“I’m glad to hear that,” they breathed into his ear, tracing it with the tip of their tongue before sliding down with their entire body. A trail of soft kisses was left all the way down his spine, leaving goosebumps on his skin.

“So good,” Elliott sighed, completely enraptured.

A smile tugged at the corner of their mouth, as they nipped at his hip and sucked bruises on his skin. They _almost_ missed the slurred “Harder” coming from Elliott. Almost. With a snarl, they opened their mouth and bit him. 

“Yessss,” Elliott hissed. “Just like that.”

When their face was only inches away from his ass, they paused briefly, asking him bluntly, “Can I eat you out?”

Elliott unabashadley moaned, his hips unconsciously pushing in their direction.

“Fuck, yes, please!” 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” they admitted.

“It’s hard to resist this gorgeous piece of ass, right?” Elliott playfully wiggled his hips in their direction. 

“You are way too cocky,” Bloodhound chuckled.

While pressing kisses on his ass, they groped the cheeks and ran their fingers up and down between his legs to tease his taint. Elliott moaned repeatedly just as they bit his cheeks.

With their index finger, they spread his cheeks and teased the rim ever so gently. Blowing hot breath over his hole, revelling in the way it clenched so prettily. They started by pressing a kiss on his hole, then, leaning forward, they licked it from top to bottom, causing Elliott to moan obscenely into the sheets. 

“D-do that again,” Elliott pleadingly whimpered.

“I intend to,” they reassured him and resumed their previous activity with abandon. 

At first, they licked over Elliott’s hole, wetting it with their spit. They wanted to make sure Elliott couldn’t think straight anymore. Sucking his hole in their mouth, they devoured Elliott, and caressing his entrance with their tongue made Elliott’s entire body shake.

“F-fuck, that feels so good!”

His words spurred them on and they continued worshipping him with their tongue. They swirled it around Elliott’s hole, licking his taint, only to dive back into Elliott’s hole, entering him with the tip of their tongue.

“How are you so good at this- Holy shit,” they could hear Elliott pant above them. 

Instead of answering him, they wiggled their tongue in even deeper, causing him to swear. 

For a while, Elliott’s grunts and their slurps were the only sounds filling the room as they fucked him with their tongue. 

That was, until Elliot let out a weak, “Shit, I’m close...”

As soon as they heard these words, they stopped and pulled back. Elliott let out a howl, trying to chase their tongue.

“Thanks for the warning,” they said with a little giggle. 

“Fuuuuck, I fucked that up,” Elliott panted. “C'mon, I can give you two. At least!”

“I have no doubt about that. You are welcome to show me in the future, but I already told you what I have planned for you tonight.”

“Pl-plans can change, y’know?” Elliott tried weakly.

“Not tonight, they don't.”

Bloodhound leaned their head against his butt, their thumbs teasing Elliott's rim.

“Can I finger you?” they asked him, almost casually.

“Fuck, yes, of course, I wanna feel you inside me so badly!”

With a soft smile, they sat up and let go of him. Unfortunately, they had to break skin contact, in order to grab a few items they needed, before they could continue. 

It was almost cute how desperately Elliott tried to follow them, pulling against his restraints. He seemed comfortable, never once uttering his safe word or using their gesture, just impatient to get them back on him.

After wiping their hands on one of the towels, they grabbed the bottle of lube and took their time to warm up a sufficient amount on their fingers. They had no intentions of shocking him this time, but they also wanted to give him enough time to cool down. As they shuffled back to him, they watched the way his body relaxed. That’s when they started propping his hole with their lubed-up fingers. 

“Don’t tease me, babe.”

They circled his hole first, before pushing the tip of their index finger inside, face close to see how eagerly he took them. 

“Ohhhh my god, _finally_ , please more!”

Elliott was tight around their finger and the pulsating heat felt blissful. Despite the tightness, they were met with little resistance and easily managed to sink in a few knuckles deep. 

Elliott’s arms started pulling against his restraints again and a loud howl left his lips.

Bloodhound snarled in response, sucking a bruise in his skin as their index finger bottomed out. Having Elliott like this was incredibly arousing and they could feel their own pre dripping down their legs. 

“Come oooon, this is _not_ enough, please, I need more!”

Since he was begging so nicely, they did what he wanted, dipping in and out a few times before adding a second finger.

Elliott shuddered, his thighs clenching around their head. 

“This is so good, fuck.”

Bloodhound inched their face closer and started sucking his hole again, all the while fucking him with two fingers. It didn’t take long before Elliott started thrusting back. 

They continued to eat him out while prepping him with a steady pace, but soon that was not enough for him.

“You know, I can easily take more, right? Not trying to brag, just… God, I need more.”

But they took their sweet time before adding a third finger, even going so far as to pull out their fingers completely, in favor of getting more lube on them.

“Y-Y-Y-You’re killing me over here,” Elliott panted weakly. 

“Now we wouldn’t want that, right?” They entered him with three fingers, pushing in just a knuckle deep. 

Elliott groaned and their eyes sparkled in joy. It was quite the sight to see Elliott trying to fuck himself on their fingers.

“P-P-Please,” Elliott let out weakly. “I need it, I need more, I need you.”

His words went right to their heart and they finally gave in, pushing their fingers all the way in, although they kept their torturously slow pace. When they finally bottomed out, Elliott was shaking and a long moan left his mouth.

Once again, they spread his cheeks to get closer to his rim and nudged closer with their head. They start fucking him with three fingers while going back to eat him out.

“You’re too good to me, Hound, I swear, this is the best, _you_ are the best.”

They chuckled but didn’t respond otherwise. As they curled the tips of their fingers, they finally managed to graze over his prostate.

As they did so, Elliott started openly sobbing.

“Fuuuuuuck, please don’t stop, please, I’ll forever be in your debt, please, this is so good…”

His thighs uncontrollably trembled around them and they used their grip on his ass to give him a reassuring squeeze. 

Unfortunately, they couldn’t penetrate him with their tongue too deep, but their fingers were now massaging his prostate, continuously applying pressure on the sensitive skin. 

This time, they didn’t need him to tell them if he got close. They could feel it in the way he clenched around them. They leaned back with their head to watch their fingers slide in and out of his hole. Their mouth started watering and they wanted nothing more than to bury their tongue inside him again, but that would risk him coming too soon. 

Besides, he was already well prepared, it was time to move on to the next step. Of course, after Elliot had calmed down. The man was currently writhing against the sheets and, as they retreated, made a frustrated sound.

“Why would you stop now?” He whined.

“You know exactly why.”

Bloodhound grabbed a strap on which had been part of the items they’d placed on the bed after blindfolding Elliott. It didn’t take them long to pull it on, having practiced enough times at home, and it was quickly covered in lube. When they were done, they hovered over Elliott, rubbing the tip of their nose against his hair.

“Can I fuck you?“ they asked hoarsely.

“Oh God, please!” Elliott immediately replied.

Instead of entering him, though, they teased him by nudging just the tip against his hole. They pressed their cheek against his, nuzzling his skin.

“Oh, come on, babe,” Elliott growled. “Stop teasingggghh...”

His words got lost in another loud moan when he finally got what he so desperately wanted. Bloodhound entered him slowly, sliding in inch by inch. They enjoyed every drag and let out a sigh as they bottomed out. 

Wetness against their cheek made them look at him only to see that Elliott had started crying.

They pressed soft kisses against his cheek, concern worrying their features, “Is everything alright, mín Ástin?”

“Wha-? Oh? Oh! Yeah,” Elliott panted, his arms straining against the handcuffs. “It’s just…” he sighed. “I-I can’t believe this, it feels so good, you’re so good to me, love this.”

His sentence ended in a whimper but Bloodhound was reassured nonetheless. 

As they started to move their hips in a torturously slow rhythm, they showered Elliott’s back with kisses.

“C’mon, Hound, can’t you speed things up a little? Don’t get me wrong, this feels super nice, but what can I say, I like things a lil’ rough. Also you’re driving me crazy at this point, just saying.“

None of his begging worked, they wouldn’t start moving faster. Driving him crazy with pleasure was literally what they were trying to accomplish.

They couldn’t, however, help the growing feeling of wanting to show him their face. They couldn’t explain where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but they realized they trusted Elliott. He wouldn’t use this secret against them, in fact, they were almost certain, he’d treasure it. 

Which was why they ended up pulling out of him all too soon. 

“Whyyy are you doing this to me?” Elliott cried, throwing back his head dramatically. 

“You will see.”

“Good one, Houndie,” he huffed.

They simply smiled to themself as they grabbed another towel and wiped away the remaining oil on his backside. After that, they briefly loosened the handcuffs on the frame.

“Huh?” Elliott raised his head, clearly confused.

“May I turn you around?”

“Fuck yeah,” Elliott breathed excitedly.

Tender hands reached out for him and helped him turn around, gingerly guiding him on his back. Moving Elliott allowed them to see a wet patch and they made sure he wasn’t laying down in the same spot.

After Elliott and the handcuffs were put back in position, they moved their hands up his face and went ahead to remove the blindfold.

“What are you-”

“Remember what I told you? I want you to see me. All of me.”

Elliott licked his swollen lips.

“Okay, so,” he said hoarsely. “I'm not gonna lie, you're making me quite emotional.”

“Is it too much?”

“No! No, god, no, of course not. This means a lot to me. I'm speechless, wow.”

“For someone speechless, you sure have a lot to say,” they teased him.

“Yeah? Y-Yeah, you're right, now that I think about it, s-sorry, I'm so sorry, I should shut up now. Yep. Totally gonna do that. Now,” Elliott flushed and shut his mouth abruptly.

Bloodhound gently placed their hand on his cheek, caressing his lips with their thumb.

“There's no reason for you to apologize, Kærasti. Please don't ever hold yourself back because-” their words got lost in a hiss.

Elliott, always an opportunist, had sucked their thumb in his mouth with a coy little smirk. 

They cleared their throat, “As I was saying, you don’t have to apologize. Quite frankly, I find everything about you endearing.”

That got Elliott to stop, his mouth dropping open. 

Bless the Allfather, _everything_ indeed.

They chuckled and their fingers started toying with the blindfold again.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Elliott said without hesitating. 

That was all they needed to hear. Their fingers hooked beneath the blindfold and they removed it.

At first, Elliott was looking at the ceiling, rapidly blinking a couple of times to get used to the sudden brightness. Then he looked down, directly into their eyes. 

Bloodhound held their breath as they watched him look at their face, taking in every little detail. Their hair still covered most of the burn scar, but everything else, every other scar, wound… every imperfection was laid bare. 

Elliott's eyes had a suspicious shine in them and his lips started trembling so he quickly bit his upper lip to hide it

“Well, hello there, gorgeous,” he sounded less cocky and more in awe than he probably wanted to. 

“Hello, pretty boy,” they murmured, their hands stroking his hair.

“Who's the pretty one?”, Elliott said in wonder.

Their lips opened in a sly grin and Elliott gasped.

“Of fucking course you have sharp teeth,” he let out between clenched teeth, his hips involuntarily rutting up against them.

Bloodhound's grin widened. With a suggestive twinkle in their eyes, they leaned forward.

“You have a thing for danger, maybe you should be careful,” They licked over their upper teeth. 

Elliott whimpered, “That's so unfair, Hound, can your hotness please reach a limit? Would be much appreciated, I'm not sure how much more I can handle.”

They threw their head back and openly laughed.

As they calmed down and looked back at him, he was wearing a dopey grin. His expression was a combination of pride and adoration.

“I'm glad I am this appealing to you,” they admitted. “The Gods have truly blessed me.”

“Believe me, babe, you're not the only one who feels blessed.”

They answer him with a soft smile.

Elliott leaned forward as best as he could while they tilted their head in his direction.

“May I kiss you?” They breathed as their noses brushed.

“Yes, please.”

After everything they’ve been through together up this point, they hadn’t shared a single kiss, so for the first time, their lips found each other. At first, it was a soft press of lips against each other, so innocent compared to what they were doing before.

"H-Hound," Elliott whispered, raw emotion distinguishable in his voice. 

Instead of answering, they simply kissed him again, immediately addicted to the sensation. They didn't think they could ever deny themself this again.

For a second, Elliott seemed to have forgotten about the handcuffs as he attempted to reach out to them. He howled in frustration and settled on wrapping his legs around their waist, trying to push them back in. 

But Bloodhound refused to move.

“Come onnnn,” Elliott groaned frustrated, earning him a soft chuckle. 

“What is it, my pretty boy?” they asked teasingly. 

“Please,” Elliott whined. “I need you inside of me.”

“Hmmm, I can feel that,” they said, brushing their nose against his. “But I think it’s time to prep you again, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Elliott let himself fall back in disbelief, “You can’t be serious.”

They simply smiled at him mysteriously. 

Elliott’s gaze was immediately fixed on their lips.

“Kiss me again,” he demanded. 

Now that was a request, they’d oblige happily. 

The kiss started out sweet and Elliott returned it eagerly. It didn’t take long, however, for him to get more playful. He nipped on their bottom lip and flickered his tongue against their lips, demanding entrance. They opened their mouth and their tongues met in a heated battle.

Bloodhound could spent hours kissing Elliott, but he, of course, got impatient after a while.

“Babe, I need you back inside so please, can we at least get the prep over with?”

“Of course, félagi,” they replied, pressing one last kiss against his lips. They didn’t add that they had no intention of rushing, choosing instead to let him know through their actions. 

They started kissing their way down his chest, taking their time to explore the front of his body. Other than leaving out the massage oil, they gave his front side the exact treatment as his back.

With the exception of his most sensitive area.

“I-I thought we agreed on getting the prep over?”

“I can’t help it, mín elskan, seeing you like this makes me want to worship every inch of you. I have an idea for a compromise, however.”

With that said, they _finally_ touched his cock which twitched in their grasp. It felt hot and slick against their palm, already completely covered in pre.

“D-Deal, yeah, I’m down with that,” Elliott howled.

They looked at him, taking in his desperation. It was quite the sight, and another throb of their dick made them almost painfully aware of their own arousal. To distract themself, they gave his cock a few lazy pumps.

“Yes, babe, so good, a little harder please.”

Instead of giving him what he wanted, they inclined their head. Eyes never breaking contact, they opened their mouth, licking over their teeth. 

Elliott’s hips jerked up and a drop of pre landed on the back of their hand.

Careful not to hurt him with their teeth, they lowered their head and took his cock in their mouth. 

“Ffffuuuuuck,” Elliott wailed, handcuffs rattling against the bed frame. 

He was hot and heavy in their mouth, and they swirled their tongue over the tip of his cock.  
After opening their mouth more, they let him slide in all the way, until their nose got tickled by his pubic hair

Elliott let out a cry, his eyes fixed on their mouth, “You can deepthroat me. Of fucking course.”

They chuckled, the sound sending vibrations around his cock. With one hand they grabbed the lube and squirted some on their fingers which prodded against his entrance. They looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

Elliott looked absolutely wrecked, eagerly nodding at their silent question.

Bloodhound started moving their head in the same moment as they pushed two fingers back inside of him. 

“Yes, babe, that’s so good,” Elliott groaned, hips twitching, unsure whether to thrust up in their mouth or against their fingers.

They grabbed his hips with their free hand, preventing him from doing either.

“Awww, you’re not even gonna let me have that?”

Ignoring his words in favor of adding a third finger, they continued to blow him while they fucked him with their fingers. They increased the pace until they could feel him trembling. That didn’t make them stop but they drastically slowed down.

“Why do you have to be so cruel, Houndie?” Elliott howled. “C’mon on, let me have one, and I’ll give you another one when you fuck me properly, promise!”

They stopped moving altogether, fingertips barely inside of him, their mouth just around the tip of his cock.

They let go with a loud pop and withdrew their fingers, “I think that's enough preparation.”

“No, come back, what do you mean?” Elliott groaned and tried to wrap his legs around their head but they stopped him.

“I thought you wanted to get this done with because, and I quote, you need me inside of you.”

Elliott let his head fall back against the sheets and sighed in defeat.

“Good boy.”

Another drop of pre ran down his cock at their words. 

They applied more lube on the strap on and positioned themself between his legs, noses bumping together.

“Please fuck me,” Elliott openly begged. 

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” they entangled him in another kiss and slid inside. 

A drawn-out moan left Elliott’s lips as they entered him agonizingly slow.

As they bottomed out, they both moaned in unison.

Elliott kissed them over and over again, never lingering for too long in favor of talking to them.

“You feel so good inside me, babe, I’m so full, just because of you, never wanna miss out on this.”

They lazily started moving their hips, making sure he felt every drag against his insides. 

Elliott moaned and wrapped his legs around their waist, heels digging into their back.

His neck was quickly covered in hickeys and bruises as they moved their head down and started sucking on his skin, all the while encouraged by Elliott until he started begging them to kiss him again. 

“Don’t get me wrong, baby, I love this, _fuck_ , I want you to mark me, but I really need your lips back on mine, like right now?”

Letting go of him with a wet sound, they fulfilled him his wish and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. 

In between kisses Bloodhound couldn’t stop looking at him. He was such a pretty sight with lips puffed red from all the kissing, flushed cheeks and tears at the corner of his eyes. His cock was twitching, dripping pre on his stomach.

After a while, Elliott became restless. He started moving his arms, handcuffs scratching against the bed frame, and started begging again.

“Please, Houndie, I need to... I need to touch you, take these off, please.”

His desperation was cute, but they shared the sentiment, suddenly craving the feeling of his hands on their skin. They opened the handcuffs, wanting to grab his wrists to check if they were hurt but Elliott beat them to it. 

His arms immediately reached out to them, at first, simply pressing them close to him. His hands soon started running over their back, curious fingers exploring their skin. 

The touch was nice and they could feel goosebumps forming everywhere Elliott caressed them. 

After stroking their back, his hands moved up to their face. Elliott spent a lot of time touching them there, it almost seemed like he wanted to memorize everything, as if he was afraid he’d never get a chance like this again. If only he knew he didn’t have to worry. How serious they were. But they didn’t dare say anything, instead capturing his lips in another kiss. 

His nails scratched over their back as his hands started roaming over the rest of their body. Bloodhound picked up their rhythm and simply basked in the feeling of being this close to him. 

Elliott cheekily pinched their ass while sucking a bruise on their neck, prompting them to snap their hips, pushing in harder than intended. 

“Oh yes, just like that,” Elliott groaned, sounding very pleased. 

He continued sucking on their neck, quickly covering them with bruises. 

“It’s awes-awes-awesome, I can leave as many hickeys as I want, no one will see them!” he let out with a hum, immediately getting back to work. “Not that I’d mind if anyone saw. Fuck, I’d proudly show you off.”

The sensation of being marked quite so thoroughly made their hips jerk just a little faster.

Which, of course, was not enough for Elliott. 

Instead of voicing his wants, however, the trickster decided to use his new found freedom to his advantage. He waited, making sure they were too distracted and he could catch them off guard. 

Using all of his strength, Elliott pushed Bloodhound who opened their eyes in surprise as they were pushed on their back. Elliott immediately climbed on top of them, straddling their lap and effectively trapping their legs between his in a tight lock. Due to their change in position, the strap on slid out of Elliott and smacked against his ass, leaving a trail of lube.

He looked down at them triumphantly. 

“Look at you,” he cooed, fingers once again playing with their nipples. “I have quite the view from up here.”

Bloodhound returned his gaze, completely mesmerized.

“Now it’s my turn,” he announced while reaching behind him with one hand to position them.

Elliott impaled himself in one quick move, bottoming out almost instantly. 

“Fuck, yeah, that’s so good,” he sighed.

In the new position, the dildo was able to slide in a little deeper, 

Elliott let out a guttural moan and started to raise his hips. He let them pull out almost completely before slamming down again. 

He started riding Bloodhound vigorously, bouncing up and down in their lap in a fast rhythm. 

They couldn’t do much but lay there and watch him. He was so beautiful, even more so now. Their hands reached out and gripped his hips in a bruising grip.

Elliott touched them wherever his hands could reach, but he always got drawn back to their pierced nipples and continued playing with them. One of his hands went to his cock and he took himself in hand while he rode them. His other hand let go of of their nipple and reached between their legs to stroke their dick in time with his thrusts, pleasuring them both. 

For the first time it was Elliott who was in control and Bloodhound loved seeing him like this. He was glowing, the way he was moving was intoxicating and they were glad they weren’t the only one who felt like this.

“God, you feel so good, babe.”

Elliott braced himself on their chest with his hands, wanting to slam down even harder.

Bloodhound, however, got restless, Elliott was getting too cocky and they wanted their power back.

With a growl, they pulled out and flipped him, making him the one laying on his back again. 

Elliotts groaned, pawing at them to get a move on.

And finally … _Finally _they've reached the limits of their patience.__

__Their grip on his hips was bruising as they start fucking him with hard snaps of their hips._ _

__Elliott moaned loudly, “That’s it, so good, fuck-”_ _

__They managed to graze his prostate with each thrust, turning him into a sobbing mess. Elliott started crying from overstimulation, his dick straining against his stomach, ready to burst anytime._ _

__“Hnnng, you’re in so deep, feels so good… faster, please… _yesss_ , just like that.”_ _

__While talking, Elliott took himself back into his hand, matching his strokes to their pace. He questiongly aimed his cock towards them and they nodded,_ _

__Bloodhound raised their arm and wrapped their hand around his throat. Their eyes locked._ _

__“You have been such a good boy,” they murmured, squeezing his throat. “Now cum for me.”_ _

__And just like in the alley, Elliott obeyed immediately and came._ _

__His entire body tensed and a drawn out moan worked its way out of his throat, half-lidded eyes still maintaining eye contact._ _

__Hot spurts of cum shot out of his cock, covering not only their stomach but landing even on their chin. It seemed to last a very long time, given how worked up Elliott had been, and Bloodhound enjoyed every second of it._ _

__Elliott moaned and licked the cum from their chin, and kept jerking his cock throughout his orgasm, milking it till the last drop._ _

__He threw his head back, exposing his throat. Bloodhound immediately took advantage, sucking and biting bruises into the skin._ _

__“Fuck yeah, that's so good, babe, mark me, I’m yours,” Elliott groaned._ _

__“You’re mine,” they growled in agreement, not sure where the sudden possessiveness was coming from, only that it turned them on._ _

__They continued fucking him until he let go of his cock and started squirming. That’s when they pulled out._ _

__Elliott was so exhausted, he unceremoniously flopped down, not even bothered that he landed on the messy part of the sheets. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and he looked at them with a satisfied expression._ _

__“Wow, that was.. wow,” he sighed, sporting a dopey grin._ _

__Bloodhound was incredibly moved by his simple confession._ _

__“So what about you?” Elliott asked breathlessly._ _

__“Don’t worry about me,” they replied and delicately helped him roll over to a clean part of the sheets. After that, they took off the strap on and grabbed more towels as well as a lotion they had prepared, in order to take care of him._ _

__They started by swiping his come from their body and proceeded to clean him up, wiping lube and spit from his rim._ _

__“You really don't have to.”_ _

__“I want to,” they replied softly, gently rubbing some of the lotion on his skin. The handcuffs had left red, aggressive-looking imprints on his wrists, so they carefully applied the lotion there, aware that he’s looking at them the entire time._ _

__“What about you?” Elliott asked again._ _

__“I’m fine, I told you, you don’t ha-” they cut themself off._ _

__Shifting their body has caused pre to leak from their dick and they could feel it running down their legs._ _

__“You sure about that?” Elliott’s eyes were directed at their crotch, a teasing grin appearing on his face. “Your body seems to be telling a different story.”_ _

__Elliott playfully curled his index finger, beckoning them to move closer_ _

__They hesitated for a second, worrying that he’d overexert himself. Then again, he seemed so eager and they were super horny. Their arousal got the better of them and they slid closer to him until his hand could reach their most intimate part._ _

__“There you are, gorgeous,” Elliott murmured quietly._ _

__He flicked the tip of his finger against their dick almost like pulling the trigger of his beloved Wingman. A shudder went through their body._ _

__“Gentle,” they gasped._ _

__Elliott's gaze went soft, “I gotcha.”_ _

__His thumb rubbed their dick, while his other fingers moved below and started tracing their folds. Elliott parted their inner lips and dipped two fingers in their slick hole._ _

__“God, you feel amazing, babe.”_ _

__Not being able to form words, they growled in response._ _

__Elliott sat up on his elbows, involving them in a hungry kiss. He moved his fingers back up and used their own fluids to stroke their dick smoothly._ _

__Bloodhound moaned into the kiss, immense pleasure threatening to overwhelm them._ _

__Elliott started peppering kisses all over their face, and he never once pulled back in disgust or hesitated as his lips came in touch with their burn scar. Their heart felt like melting._ _

__“You're doing so good for me, babe, look at you, you're gorgeous, you're beautiful, you look like a dream only better because you're real.”_ _

__The huff they wanted to let out sounded more like a groan as his fingers dragged along their dick ever so deliciously._ _

__Elliott smirked and bent his head to the level of their chest._ _

__“You have quite the obsession with my piercings,” they said._ _

__“What can I say,” Elliott smirked. “They're hot.”_ _

__He blew hot breath against one of the nipples and any answer Bloodhound wanted to give got stuck in their throat._ _

__Elliott teased their nipple with the tip of his tongue until it was glistening with his spit. He took it between his teeth, lightly nibbling._ _

__Their eyes were glued to his mouth and another hiss escaped them as his tongue started playing with the piercing. He increased the pressure applied with his teeth and swirled his middle finger between their folds while his thumb kept stroking their dick._ _

__They buried their hands in his hair, nails scratching over his scalp as they pressed his head harder against their chest._ _

__Elliott hummed around them, never letting go. He increased the speed of his fingers, his free hand rising to rub their other nipple._ _

__Bloodhound threw their head back, a loud howl fighting its way out of their throat._ _

__Heat was pooling in their gut as Elliott started twisting and pinching their nipple between his fingers._ _

__Desperately pushing their hips against his fingers, they panted, “Elliott, I’m-”_ _

__Elliott's mouth popped off and he murmured against their nipple, “That's it, babe, you're doing so good, can you cum for me, please, can you do that for me?”_ _

__With trembling thighs they clenched around his hand. They keened, their grasp on his head unrelentless but Elliott didn't seem to be bothered by it, the opposite in fact, he continued to encourage them._ _

__“Yes, just like that-”_ _

__That was all it took._ _

__Immense pleasure flooded their body as they shuddered apart beneath his hands. Their orgasm completely overwhelmed them, and for a moment, all they felt was ecstatic bliss_ _

__When they came back to their senses, their legs were weak and Elliott thankfully removed his fingers as they started to tremble from overstimulation. They limply fell to the bed beside him, planting their face in the mattress._ _

__A soft chuckle made them turn their head to the side. Elliott’s eyes were shining with affection._ _

__“Thank you for letting me witness that.”_ _

__They flushed, “Don't say it like it's something great to watch me come.”_ _

__Elliott pouted in offense. “Babe, it totally is!”_ _

__They allowed themself an open laugh, a soft, melodic sound, no longer muffled by any barriers. The sound made Elliott perk up, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushing. He was absolutely adorable._ _

__He looked like he wanted to reach out to them but hesitated._ _

__Bloodhound took over the decision for him and pulled him flush against their body. He was warm and solid against them and they immediately felt comfortable._ _

__Elliott let out a relieved breath against their chest._ _

__“Stay?” he sounded almost timid._ _

__They chuckled. “Of course, mín elskan.”_ _

__Elliott snuggled up even closer to them, tangling his legs with theirs. His fingers instinctively found their nipple again, making them huff out a laugh._ _

__“You really like them, don’t you?”_ _

__Elliott smirked against their shoulder, pinching the sensitive bud, “Baby, I _love_ them!”_ _

__He kept playing with their nipples for a while. It was a pleasant, almost soothing tingle but they were still too sensitive so they quickly bashed his hand away. Elliott laughed, choosing to draw lines along their scars instead._ _

__Simply because they felt like it, and realized they could, Bloodhound turned around on their side and pulled him into a tight hug, burying their face in his neck. Elliott wrapped his arms around them and rubbed the tip of his nose against their temple. They realized it was their bad side, and for a second, they were afraid he might get disgusted now that lust was no longer clouding his senses._ _

__But he never pulled back, choosing instead to let out another content sigh and pressing soft kisses along the scorched skin. Bloodhound’s heart was hammering in their chest. Suddenly overcome with emotion, they nosed along his jawline, trying their hardest not to choke up._ _

__For a while, they just laid together in silence, both too exhausted to talk._ _

__It would be so easy to give in to the fatigue of the afterglow and fall asleep, but there was something they still wanted to clarify. To make sure he knew how serious they were about this thing between them._ _

__“I love you, Elliott Witt,” they said._ _

__A choked sound jerked from his throat. “Wait, what? Are you serie-sero- do you really mean that?!”_ _

__They just stared at him, trying to hide their amusement. It was so typical._ _

__“R-Right, why would you joke about this,” he kept on rambling. “Of course, you really mean it. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I appreciate the sentiment? I-I mean...” He sheepishly scratched his head, “I love you, too. Kinda a lot.”_ _

__“ _Kinda a lot_?” they repeated his words teasingly._ _

__Elliott looked them directly in the eyes, a lovely shade of red staining his cheeks._ _

__“Yeah,” he sighed, a sappy grin appearing on his face._ _

__Completely taken aback by his honesty, now they were the one who could feel heat rising in their cheeks._ _

__“Me too,” they mumbled after a while, looking to the side bashfully._ _

__“That is so incred-incri-inc- that’s awesome!”_ _

__Before they had time to react, they got tackled by Elliott and landed on their back. They blinked at him. Elliott was looking down at them with an exciting grin as he started tracing patterns on their chest._ _

__That quickly changed though, as he stopped at their right nipple. To their ‘surprise,’ he immediately began teasing it with his fingers._ _

__Leaning forward so that the tips of their noses were touching, he slyly said, “I think that calls for a celebration.”_ _

__“What do you have in mind?” they asked breathlessly._ _

__“I think you know exactly what I have in mind,” he murmured against their lips._ _

__He kissed them hard, as he pinched the nipple, grounding his already half-hard cock against them._ _

__They openly laughed into the kiss before deepening it._ _

__And so their second time was quickly followed by a third. And a fourth. A fifth, a sixth... To be fair, it only took two days of dating Elliott Witt for Bloodhound to lose count how many more times together they had. The guy was insatiable. Not that they had any complaints. Quite the opposite, in fact._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Here we are. 
> 
> At one point, I honestly didn't think I'd finish this and hated everything about it. Now I love it, lol. ~~is that too conceited?~~
> 
> I hope you liked my Bloodhound HC. I usually prefer writing them more ambiguous but this time I really wanted to indulge hard. So I did, lol. I'm seriously considering either adding more chapters or turning this into a series, let me know if you'd be interested. I still have 20+ wips for both, Miragehound and Mirocthound so it's not like I run out of ideas any time soon, lol.
> 
> Don't @ me about possessiveness during sex. Something about it is super hot. Outside of it it's a big yikes, but during some fun sexy times? Hell yeah 😩
> 
> Thank you so much to [Clefaiiiry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry) and [JaydenDSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenDSin/pseuds/JaydenDSin) for proofreading this beast and for encouraging me while I fought my way through it. I love you both so much! ❤️
> 
>  **random fact about the writer:** Can you tell I know jackshit about tongue kissing?? Spit is one of the grossest things ever to me (legit can’t even brush my teeth together with my bf because ughhhh) so kissing with tongue? Yeah, no, thanks, pls don’t stick your tongue in my mouth  
>  ~~don’t worry, that doesn’t mean we don’t have steamy kissing methods 👀~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~anyone caught me quoting the drag queen aja the kween? prob not lol~~


End file.
